deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Luigi vs Hercule Satan
Season 1 Episode 2 of Big banger 2.0 Death battles. Which clumsy coward will win? Mario vs DBZ Intro Wiz: The coward is someone who often appears in fiction, being afraid of basically anything. They've also been portrayed as weaklings compared to the rest of the cast. Boom: Like Luigi the younger brother of Mario Wiz: Or Hercule Satan DBZ's weakest character. Boom: It's time to see who'd win Luigi Wiz: In the world of Mario there are many strong characters and Luigi is one of them. Boom: Too bad he gets the shit end of the stick. Wiz: Right, but despite this, Luigi has many ways to overcome it, like with his many powers ups like the Fire Flower, which shoots fire, or the Ice Flower, which shoots ice, or the Racoon Suit, which lets him fly around, or the Boomerang Suit, which lets him throw boomerangs, and even the Star Power Up which makes him invincible. Boom: He also has the Mega Mushroom which can make him, as Donald Trump would say, "Yuuge!". Wiz: He also has the Poltegeist 5000 which lets him suck up ghosts. He can also perform the Luigi Cyclone, which is a spin attack. Boom: He also can perform the Green Missile, where he gets into a missile position and flies like one. He also can uppercut people into the air with his Super Jump Punch. Wiz: Luigi has survived a supernova and is even able to punt a castle and beat up Bowser. However, he's a coward and is clumsy. Luigi: Luigi Number One! Hercule Boom: We've already talked about this character in Hercule vs Dan, so we'll briefly sum him up as quickly as possible. Wiz: Hercule knows a few martial art attacks like the Megaton Punch, which is just a punch. He also has the Dynamite Kick, which is a flying kick. He also has a few weapons like a gun, or smoke bombs. Boom: He also has a jetpack which gives him flight, and capsules which can produce items for him to use. He also has a Rocket Launcher and a Game Boy bomb. Wiz: Hercule has survived getting slapped into a mountain and getting punched by Buu, and he also chopped multiple steel bricks in half with one chop. However, he has barely any feats of strength, is clumsy, stupid, cowardly, and a cheater. Hercule: Don't you worry about me! I'm a master of martial arts and I'm also packin' some serious heat! And as soon as Majin Buu pops his head outta that hole, he'll be eatin' a lead salad! Battle In the Cell Games Stadium, two fighters entered the ring. One was Luigi, the other was Hercule Satan. Luigi got into a fighting stance while Hercule pulled out his gun. Fight! Hercule fired bullets at Luigi, who dodged them and punched Hercule a few times before smashing his face with his hammer repeatedly, causing Hercule to have a black eye and a broken noise. Hercule: Damn you! Hercule throws a Megaton Punch, which sends Luigi a few feet backwards. Luigi shoots fireballs at Hercule, who dodges them and fires missiles at Luigi, who gets hit by them and is sent down. Luigi gets up and shoots fireballs, which burn some of Hercule's skin off. Hercule ignores the pain and does a Dynamite Kick, but Luigi avoids the attack and turns into Boomerang Luigi. Luigi throws a Boomerang at Hercule, which hits him in the chest and knocks him away. Announcer: It appears the champ is getting trashed by his competitor! Can Mr. Satan do anything about this. Hercule: Feel the power of Hercule Satan! Hercule charges at Luigi and rapidly punched and kicked him before uppercutting him into the podium above them. Luigi performs the Green Missile and flies off the podium towards Mr. Satan, who dodges and tosses a bomb at Luigi, which creates smoke that causes him to gag and wheeze. Hercule then tries to punch him, only for Luigi to block and perform the Luigi Cyclone, launching Hercule into a wall. Hercule was heavily bleeding while Luigi had minor injuries. Wanting this to change, Hercule used one of his Capsules to create a sword which he uses to slash Luigi a few times. Hercule then tries to stab Luigi, but Luigi turns into Star Luigi and takes the hit without damage. Hercule: Why won't you die?! Hercule keeps trying to impale Luigi with the sword, but the sword eventually breaks as Luigi begins throwing his hardest punches, which break Hercule's bones and cause him to fly to the ground in severe pain. Luigi then walks up to Hercule and performs the Super Jump Punch, obliterating Hercule's head. Ko! Boom: He was getting annoying anyway. Wiz: To be honest, Hercule had basically nothing going for him. Hercule's best strength feat was chopping through multiple bricks, but Luigi has done much better like being able to lift and punt a castle. Boom: Luigi also had better durability, since he's survived hits from Bowser and a supernova, while Hercule's best durability feat was getting slapped by Cell. However, Cell was obviously holding back, so this feat is nerfed even more. Wiz: And while Mr. Satan had a lot of weaponry, Luigi did to, in fact, Luigi's was far superior to any of Hercule's weaponry. Boom: Looks like Hercule shouldn't have got a-head of himself. Wiz: The winner is Luigi. Advantages and Disadvantages: Luigi: +Stronger +Faster +Durability +Power Ups > Hercule's weaponry +Smarter +Basically everything Hercule: +More cunning +Could trick Luigi Next time: Superman is flying to Latveria where he sees Dr. Doom. Category:Big banger 2.0 Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'DBZ vs Mario' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Human themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:East themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017